FISH
by Zero177
Summary: Natsu has finally found his feelings for Lucy. Happy comes up with a plan to make Lucy will it work. I hope like the story its my first one.


_**Natsu's POV **_

**LOVE. **I finally figured out the meaning of the word and the whole big hoopla about it. It took me forever to learn its meaning. Igneel never really taught me all about love and other girly emotions, he taught me the important things like fighting and food. I never realized what love was until I felt it for myself and that's thanks to my partner/ best friend Lucy Heartfillia.

I've always know I had feelings for Luce since I met her and every single day that we would hang out those feelings would grow more and more. Now that I know I have these feelings I want to tell her but I don't how, should I just tell her or ask somebody to do it **"AHHHHH WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING." **I scream in desperation.

"Natshuuuuuuuu why are yelling, is there no fish." Happy yawned while rubbing his eyes

"No Happy there's fish."

"Then why are you screaming if it's not a fish emergency."

"I'm confused about something and I don't know what to do."

"Well then tell me I can help out." Happy said now putting his full attention to me.

"Well there's this girl and well I want to her but I don't how to tell her."

"Is it Lushi?"

The heat quickly rose to my face and Happy started flying in circles screaming "You liiiiiiiiike her."

"Try maybe love buddy." I said blushing and grinning.

"**YOU LOOOOOOOVE HER**." Happy kept flying around screaming.

I just laughed at his little act and then if he had any ideas on how I could confess to Lushi as he calls her. He stood like if he was in deep thought and then he screamed "**FISH! THAT'S THE KEY NATSU FISH!" **I sweat dropped.

"Happy how fish is going to help me tell Lucy how I feel."

"Glad you asked you see imagine if Lucy just came by and gave you the shiniest and biggest fish you ever seen. It makes your stomach and heart yearn for it. The fish glimmers when light hits it." He said with stars twinkling in his eyes.

I was practically drooling and he was right if Lucy were to give me a fish like that, I might just kiss her. Well not really.

"Happy prepare yourself were going to the lake."

"Why are we going to the lake Natsu?"

"Where going to find the biggest fish for Lucy." I said step out of our house

Happy latched on to me and I said "MAX SPEED HAPPY!"

"AYE SIR!"

_**NORMAL POV**_

The Fairy Tail was doing its regular routine Jet and Droy were bothering Levy and Juvia was planning a pounce on her beloved Gray-sama while Cana was chugging her usual barrel of liquor everything was in its normal routine or was it?

Lucy Heartfillia the resident celestial mage was at a booth reading when Lisanna came and asked her what was up with her recently.

"Nothing much just waiting for Natsu I got a job we could together."

"Oh so your waiting for your boyfriend huh." Lisanna said with a sly smile

Lucy's face turned like Erza's scarlet hair "Lisanna that not true me and Natsu are just really good friends that's all we are and nothing else."

"Why do you say that Lucy you guys are always together and you would look like a cute couple and most of all you guys are like best friends?"

"Yes Lu-Chan Lisanna is right with you guys would make the cutest couple here in Fairy tail." Levy said sitting next to Lucy.

"Right next to you and Gajeel right?" Lucy said an evil smile creeping on her face.

Levy blushing beet red "Umm… well at least I accept my feelings unlike you."

Lucy and Lisanna had to pick up their mouths off the floor.

"Well Levy I didn't think you felt like that." Lisanna said while Lucy was nodding.

"Well I for one is proud of Levy being able to accept the feelings she has." Said Erza walking up holding a piece of strawberry cake.

"So Lucy tell me why you don't finally accept the feelings you have for Natsu." Erza said after swallowing a piece of cake.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE STOP TELLING ME THAT NATSU AND I ARE GOING TO GET TOGETHER."

"Lu-Chan please calm down were just only teasing."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ALMOST EVERYDAY I WALK IN HERE ITS NATSU THIS NATSU THAT, I DON'T OR EVER WILL LOVE HIM LIKE THAT. HE'S JUST SOME IMMATURE LITTLE BOY .THE ONLY THING HE DOES IS JUST BURN AND DESTROYS THINGS. HE'S JUST LIKE SOME LITTLE PUPPY FOLLOWING ME AROUND AND MAKING LIFE MORE COMPLICATED FOR ME!" Lucy just stood there breathing real hard

The entire guild was in complete silence not a sound was heard even the most rowdiest members were quiet taking in the words that came out of Lucy's mouth

The door to the guild flew open to reveal the pink-haired fire mage he just walked in carrying a huge fish. His steps we're the only sounds that was heard in the entire building. All eyes were on Natsu he kept his head to the floor he stopped walking when he was in front of Lucy. All were waiting to hear what he Natsu was going to say everybody knew he had heard what was said because of the aura around him.

Natsu dropped what he was carrying and said "So is that what you really think of Lucy." Everyone especially Lucy caught the way he said her name at the end it was said with extreme hurt and a bit of anger mixed in.

Lucy deciding to not answer the question asked about the fish,

"Oh so that's the road your taking huh, well this was for you I was going to give it to you because I wanted to give something cool before I told you about the feelings I had for you." Natsu said still looking at the ground

"Wait what feelings you had for me." Said Lucy

"I was going to say how much you made me happy going out on missions with you. The way you would make heart go crazy. About how much I loved you." Natsu said on verge of tears

Natsu turned and walked to door and then he turned around and said these words

"Oh and Lucy don't worry about us being partners anymore and you don't have to worry about me annoying you anymore you won't be seeing me anymore. Goodbye Lucy

_**LUCY'S POV**_

"_Oh and Lucy don't worry about us being partners anymore and you don't have to worry about me annoying you anymore you won't be seeing me anymore. Goodbye Lucy Heartfillia."_

Those kept echoing in my mind over and over again. Natsu has been true to his word and for a week nobody has seen or heard from, not even Happy has shown up. I decide to stay in bed today I don't feel like going to the guild today everybody really mad at me for what I said.

I don't know what to do I want to beg Natsu for forgiveness, but I don't where to find him I checked his house nothing. What would I say to make it right with him? I miss my partner. I miss his unnatural body heat and his wide toothy smile. Overall I know I missed up my chance to be with the one I love.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I cry myself to every night just thinking about the words she said about me. I want to get her out my head and heart, but I can't I have to keep telling myself that she hates and that I should move on, but I can't my mind keeps replaying all the amazing memories we had together. Why is this so hard?

_**LUCY'S POV**_

I can't stop thinking about those horrible words that came out of mouth. I feel like such a b*tch. I certainly obliterated all chances with Natsu. Why was I so scared to just accept the feelings I had? Why would get so touchy when somebody brought up that subject? Well whatever it was it ruined Natsu and mine's chances. What would without my partner. I thought about all of this while trying to hold back all the tears and failing miserably.

**DING DING DING **

I don't really want any company so that person can stand outside they'll get the message soon.

**DING DING DING **

I can't take much more this knocking so I walk to the door and I see it's Juvia

"Oh hello Juvia I didn't ex-

"**WATER WHIP!" BAM!** (AN: LUCY GOT SLAPPED OOOOOOH)

_**Juvia's POV**_

"OW, JUVIA WHAT WAS THAT FOR." Staring up at me she said holding cheek.

"You think say those malicious words just expect people not to be hurt, Juvia thinks not. Juvia not only hit you for that but because she does not want to see Lucy pity and give up at her chance at love."

"But he doesn't want to see me I bet he hates me."

"Lucy remember you're a Fairy tail wizard and we do and say a lot of things and one of those is to never give up, I say that to myself every time I see Gray-sama, because I know if I work hard enough one day he'll see my love and respond. Now I'm saying to you get up and get your man LUCY HEARTFILLIA!"

_**Lucy's POV**_

I sat there on there on the floor thinking about the words that were said to me. Juvia was right. I need get up stop wallowing in self pity and get my man.

"Juvia th-

"No if you want to thank me do it by getting Natsu." She said smiling

I ran up and gave her hug and thanked for all that she's done and for literally slapping some sense into me.

"Well I got go I'm meeting Gray for a mission."

"Wait Gray's taking you on a mission."

"Well he doesn't know yet." Juvia said with the slyest smile ever seen.

I sweat dropped. After Juvia left I got ready to find Natsu.

"OPEN GATE OF THE COMPASS! PYXIS!"

The compass spirit came forth I told to locate for me Natsu Dragneel and show me the way I to the spirit. Here I come for Natsu.

**Natsu's POV**

I miss her so much. I miss the way we would laugh when we joked around. I miss those amazing chocolate eyes. Most of all I miss her I miss Lucy. I have to go and talk to her I don't care about what she said I just have to see her. I want my Lucy.

"Oi Happy why don't we go and visit Lucy."

Happy looks up out me and a worried face "Are you sure Natsu, remember what she said."

"Hey people make mistakes don't they and besides I bet Lucy has some fish in her fridge just for you."

Happy's face twinkled with a gleam and he said "Well what are you waiting for Natsu lets go get our food I mean our Lucy.

"AYE SIR." I screamed while Happy latched on and flew to Lucy's house.

When we got to Lucy's house I entered through the window like normally like I would that stupid door complete waste of time in my opinion.

"Lushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Happy screaming while floating around.

"Happy she's not here her scents smells like she left awhile go." I said sitting on the bed.

"Well what if we look for clues to see if we can find something and we go in ninja mode you never know when somebody might come in here."

"Happy you're a genius." Wrapping my scarf around my head

"OI Happy we have to be really careful remember Nin nin"

As Happy went to Lucy's kitchen to "check" the fridge the for clues (aka FISH) hungry cat. I decided to snoop around her bedroom. I saw her bed and remembered all the times I would just hold her those were the times that I've gotten my best sleep. I didn't see where I was going and tripped over her counter. Books and other weird stuff fell on top of me, but as I was getting up I saw Lucy's diary I decided to read for clues

_July 23_

_I'm going to do it I'm going to find him and tell him I'm sorry. When I find him no fears, I have to tell him I love him because I know that it's the truth. I will not lets my fears stop me from getting my true love. They already stopped me once but not this time._

A smile as big as Gray's stripping problem grew on my face as l read that

"HAPPY LETS GET OF HERE!"

"GRYESB QURIDBS(aye sir)." Said happy with fish in his mouth.

PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKE.


End file.
